


And It Will Never Be Enough

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Butt Plugs, Halloween, Kinktober, Knife Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “You know, for someone that doesn’t eat meat you have an unusual fixation with blood.” Frank flashed Pete a toothy grin in response, showing off his false fangs.





	And It Will Never Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> For kinktober 31: free day
> 
> (Yes I know I’ve missed a few fills, I’ll get back to them soon)
> 
> For my love, happy birthday and happy halloween🎃
> 
> Also, ah! MCR is back! I’m excited and hope it means there’ll be a uk date soon.

“You know, for someone that doesn’t eat meat you have an unusual fixation with blood.” Frank flashed Pete a toothy grin in response, showing off his false fangs. His face was covered in splatters of bright red fake blood which also continued over his white shirt. If he didn’t know any better he’d have thought that Frank had been hacking someone to pieces.

“You talk too much babe.” Frank smirked before pushing him up against the nearest wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Frank captured his lips in a passionate kiss, his tattooed hands gripping one the top of his cheerleader outfit. Pete found that he couldn’t think as a Frank’s tongue wormed it’s way into his mouth, twisting as it explored the familiar territory. It took him a few moments before he bought his hands up, holding onto his stained shirt to hold him close. Frank’s fangs nipped at his lip and he groaned into the kiss from the feeling. They weren’t sharp enough to draw blood but he could still feel a pang of pain that went straight to his dick.

When Frank pulled away he was licking his lips, staring into Pete’s eyes as he played with the hem of his top. “While fake blood is nice to wear, but it’s got a terrible taste. I much rather prefer the real thing.” Their eyes met and Pete knew exactly what he was implying. Pete swallowed and nodded in response, but Frank tutted, shaking he his head slightly. “Say the words babe.”

Pete’s breath hitched and it took him a few moments before he could find the will to speak, much to his lover’s obvious amusement. “Cut me, make me bleed. Drink from me.”

“Good boy.” Frank grinned, stepping back and slipping his hand into his pocket, pulling out the pocket knife that Pete had gifted him earlier in the night. It sent a shiver through him, watching him extend the blade, the steel of it catching the light. “I know exactly where I’m going to do it too.”

For a second Pete was sure he was going to do it somewhere obvious, like his throat or arm where everyone would be able to see. And people would see. He could faintly hear the throbbing music from the party, where the rest of their friends were dressed in a variety of costumes. Instead Frank sank to his knees gracefully, using his free hand to push up the fabric of his mini skirt up, exposing the tanned skin of his thighs. “Yeah, right here.”

Pete hissed in pain as Frank made a few quick cuts. He knew they’d not be too deep to leave lasting marks or cause any damage, but he’d still be able to feel them for awhile at least. Frank’s mouth was on the cuts right away and he could feel his tongue lap at the cuts, collecting the blood that was no doubt oozing out of them. Pete’s head tipped back against the wall, a groan leaving his lips as he felt the side of a Frank’s head brush against the bulge of his cock. He wanted to reach down, to grip his hair and tug him towards his dick, but he knew if he did then he would probably just get up, flash him a grin and leave him. Bastard.

He hissed again as Frank cut into his other thigh and then his mouth moved to the fresh wounds, chasing his blood. Pete knew it wasn’t enough for him to properly drink it down, but it would do for now. His soft, wet tongue traced over the cuts to collect everything he could get. Once the blood flow subsided Frank leaned back, his lip quirking into a playful smirk. “Nice panties, did your boyfriend get them you?”

“Shut up.” Pete tried to sound exasperated but he knew it didn’t come across in his voice. Frank rose to his feet, spinning him around and licking at his neck.

“I always heard that cheerleaders are sluts. I wonder if that’s true with you too.” Pete shivered, feeling Frank’s hands run down his back, tugging his skirt up and rubbing at the back of his panties. Pete groaned, his eyelids fluttering as his fingertips caught the plug that he’d shoved up there before dressing. “I knew it. Once a little twink slut always a twink slut.”

Frank’s fingers gripped his waistband, tugging the underwear down and pulling the plug out by the base. Pete heard it get tossed somewhere, but he didn’t give a fuck about that right now. All that mattered was what was coming next, the sound of Frank’s zipper, a packet of lube being torn open, a few quick rough strokes. He closed his eyes when he felt the slick head against his opening, groaning when he felt it sink into him. His fingers flexed against the flat surface of the wall and he moaned when Frank started to kiss and nibble along the neck. No doubt he’d leave marks that would be visible, but he doubted anyone would care.

Pete bit his lip in a vain attempt to keep quite as Frank started to fuck him, his pace rough and hard already. Pete didn’t mind the punishing thrusts, his own dick aching against the fabric of his skirt, hard and needy. It didn’t take long for Frank to snake a hand around his waist, wrapping his inked fingers around his length and starting to stroke him, every movement making Pete gasp and moan. He knew he sounded like a two bit whore but he didn’t care.

The next few minutes melted together, lost in rp the rough movements of Frank’s hips and his slick fingers jerking him off. “Babe, gonna cum. Gonna fill you up so good my little slut.” His words were breathless, sounding just as needy as Pete felt. He wanted to tell him how much he needed to feel him, how much he wanted him, but all that came out was a needy groan. Frank angled his thrusts right against his spot now and and it was enough to make Pete shoot his load, staining the inside of his skirt.

“Yeah, that’s it babe so good for me fuck...” Frank groaned, sinking his teeth into Pete’s collarbone as his hips stuttered against his ass. It wasn’t long before Pete felt him thrust one last time, stilling as he spilled, marking him as his.

They stayed like that for awhile, with Pete sandwiched between his lover and the wall. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to be for an extended period of time, but Frank’s closeness helped make it feel comforting. 

“Come on babe.” Frank whispered, breaking the comfortable silence between them and kissing his neck. “Let’s get straightened out and find your plug and get back to the party before the others decide to search for us.”

Pete doubted that the others would have noticed they’d gone, much less cared enough to search but he had a point, they couldn’t be here forever. Pete turned in his arms, planting a soft kiss on his lips and smiling. “Ok, you look for the plug, I’ll straighten myself out.”

Frank snorted, but parted from him to head off in the direction he’d tossed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
